


Healing Hugs

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is always in a terrible mood in the mornings, but what if Eren isn't around to help that?<br/>Only rated what it is for some foul language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hugs

Levi was not a morning person. Not in the slightest. People tended to avoid him in the mornings because he would always be in a bad mood. In fact, the only person who dared approach him in the mornings before Levi had had breakfast was Eren, and Levi usually cheered up pretty quickly after these meetings. Only this morning Eren had been let off sick, after spending half the night throwing up due to food poisoning, Hanji decided he should have the day off to rest, which meant Levi was in a worse mood than usual.

He woke up still tired as hell after spending quite a while down in the basement rubbing Eren’s back as he threw up into a bucket. Simply knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see the boy this morning made him scowl. He sat up slowly, the cold air hitting him hard in the face, or at least, that’s what it felt like. He wrapped his blanket around shoulders and stood up, still scowling. A knock sounded on his door. It wasn’t unusual for people to see him in the morning, although they tended to proceed with caution. Even Hanji wasn’t as bouncy and careless around him in the morning. “What?” He asked angrily. The door opened slowly and Armin poked his head around. “Um, sir?”  
“What do you want?” Levi asked again, any patience he had was wearing dangerously thin.   
“Sorry sir, it’s just that, Erwin is looking for you.”  
“Fine. Go away.” He snapped and Armin scurried away, slamming the door behind him. Levi growled and flung his blanket back onto his bed, located his uniform and got dressed as quickly as possible. He stormed out of his room. People either side of the door within a 5 meter radius scampered away before Levi could do anything. His boots clacked loudly as he stomped down the hall to Erwin’s office, which is where he assumed he would be, as he had yelled at Armin to leave before he had been told where to meet him. He knocked on the door impatiently, but no-one answered. “Erwin I swear to God you had better be in there!” Although he may as well have been shouting at the door.   
“Corporal?” Someone asked timidly.   
“Fucking hell! What do you want?”  
“Sorry, but Erwin isn’t in there.”  
“Oh, I hadn’t bloody noticed. Where the hell is he then?”  
“He-he’s outside. Said he wanted to go on a morning jog with you to discuss some things.”  
“I am going to kill him.” Levi muttered angrily, kicking Erwin’s door and turning to march towards the front door. Why did Eren have to be sick? Surely his Titan-ness would have meant that he should be better by now…right? But that power might just be limited to healing wounds. “Fucking useless if that’s the case.” He murmured under his breath bitterly. Of course, it wasn’t useless, Levi was just in a foul mood.

He reached the front door and flung it open. “ERWIN SMITH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?” He yelled into what appeared to be emptiness. A face appeared from around the corner. “Morning Levi, aren’t you in a fabulous mood today.” Erwin mocked playfully.  
“Fuck off, just tell me what you want.”    
“Come with me for a jog.”  
“No chance. It’s cold, and it’s wet, and it’s muddy. There is no way on this damned Earth I am going for a jog with you.”   
“Awwwww, come on. Pleeeeaaase Levi.” Erwin said, the words sounding incredibly out of place coming from his mouth.   
“Will it shut you up?” Levi asked, still glowering, although the glare was starting to hurt is facial muscles. Erwin shrugged and grabbed Levi’s arm, pulling him off the porch and onto the grass. Levi tried to pull away, but Erwin’s grip didn’t give. “I hate you.” He said, not sounding quite as angry as he had before.  
“No you don’t.” Erwin replied cheerfully, pulling Levi into a jogging pace. Levi managed to tug his arm out of Erwin’s hand, but kept the pace with him anyway. “What was it you wanted to discuss with me?”  
“Oh, nothing, I just said that to get you out here.”  
“Are you fucking kidding?”  
“Nope.”   
“I really hate you.”   
“You really don’t.”

They ran a couple of laps around the building without speaking. Levi couldn’t help but think about how much better this morning could have been if Eren hadn’t eaten that rotten fish for a dare. If he had known who had dared him to do such a stupid thing, that person would probably have had to take the day off too, although not for food poisoning. Honestly, when he thought about it, all he really wanted was a hug. Like the hugs Eren would always give him in the morning that cheered him up so easily. He didn’t really seem like a hugger, but truthfully, he loved hugs. They made him feel warm and needed. “Hey Levi?” Erwin asked, breaking the silence.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why is it you’re only happy in the mornings after you’ve been with the Jaeger kid?”  
“Oh, um…that’s…I-I don’t know.” He replied. It wasn’t just the hugs that cheered him up, it really was just seeing Eren, and that, he didn’t understand in the slightest. “Do you really not know?” Erwin asked, slowing down the jog until he was walking. Levi stopped. “I really don’t. If I did, do you think I would always be in such a foul mood every morning?”  
“I guess not. Either way. He’s standing in the doorway.”  
“What? Who is?”  
“God you’re an idiot!” Erwin muttered exasperatedly, grabbing Levi’s arm again and spinning him around to face the door. Eren was standing there, grinning as he always did when he greeted Levi in the mornings. “Morning Corporal.” He smiled as Levi instantly perked up. He ran towards the boy and hugged him tightly. “Morning to you too.” Levi said happily.   
“I guess the Titan powers really do make me better as well as heal wounds and stuff.”  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Levi replied, still hugging the boy tightly, and not planning on letting go any time soon.  


End file.
